1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate mounted in a connector for connecting a circuit board such as a flexible printed wiring board with other electric circuit, and in particular, to a substrate with a large mount area whose size can be reduced, and in which the length of cable can be elongated, thereby a high-frequency characteristic can be satisfactorily obtained.
2. Description of the Related Art
In FIGS. 1 to 7 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-335342 illustrated below, a connector for connecting a flexible conductor such as a flexible printed wiring board etc. with a printed substrate serving as a circuit board is described. The connector described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-335342 comprises substantially U-shaped contact pins; and a housing that is provided on the printed substrate serving as a circuit board and has the contact pins mounted thereon. A plurality of contact pins is provided and disposed in the width direction of the housing at predetermined intervals in a row. Each of the contact pins is formed with a contact point extending in the upper direction of the housing and a terminal portion extending in the rear direction of the housing. The terminal portion is connected with a circuit surface of the printed substrate by soldering. Also, the housing is formed with a jack that includes a dome-shaped housing-receiving portion formed on its upper portion.
On the other hand, the front end of the flexible conductor is formed with a plug-in end portion to which a reinforcing plate is attached, and a conduction circuit is exposed on the rear surface of the plug-in end portion.
In the connector described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-335342, the plug-in end portion of the flexible conductor is inserted into and fitted with the jack formed on the housing, and the housing-receiving portion directly or indirectly presses the upper surface of the plug-in end portion. In this case, a contacting protrusion formed at the side of the jack hunches over the plug-in end portion, and the plug-in end portion is locked in the jack.
When the plug-in end portion is fitted with and locked in the jack, the housing-receiving portion presses the upper surface of the plug-in end portion, thereby the plug-in end portion is reliably locked in the jack, and the contact point formed in the contact pin is pressed to contact with the conductor circuit exposed on the rear surface of the plug-in end portion, thereby the electrical contact between the flexible conductor and the connector can be satisfactorily obtained.
As described above, when the flexible conductor is connected with the connector, a cable way is formed from the flexible conductor to the circuit surface of the printed substrate through the contact point and the terminal portion of the contact pin.